Eu estou te amando
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Kanon, após um mal entendido, termina seu relacionamento com Saga, pois acha que o irmão o está traindo com outro cavaleiro de ouro. Kanon e Saga Yaoi


_**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem... _

_**Aviso:** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!) _

_Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá? _

_Se gosta, fique a vontade!! _

_Fic feita para o challenge da comunidade Kanon e Saga Yaoi._

_Ficou em 3º lugar_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Eu estou te amando**_

_Aquarius Chann_

-Eu não acredito, Saga... como você pôde?

-Mas Kanon, eu não fiz nada...

-Nada? Você tem coragem de chamar aquilo de nada?

-Mas...

-Você me trai e acha que não é nada?

-Eu não te...

-Você acha normal trair?

-Eu...

-Você realmente não tem coração, Saga!

-Kanon, você entendeu errado...

-Eu entendi errado?? Eu?? Aham, eu te vi abraço com o Kamus! Com o Kamus! Logo ele que se diz tão frio, tão superior em sentimentos... e você lá, com ele!

-Mas o Kamus é só um amigo...

-Eu vi o quanto vocês são amigos! Incrível que em um Santuário com tanto homem, ele tenha se aproximado logo de você!

-Nós somos apenas amigos, Kanon...

-Amigos? O Kamus pode ter quem ele quiser como amigo! Ele se faz de homem frio, calculista, superior, e vive correndo atrás de você!

-Ele confia em mim, Kanon, eu sou o único...

-O único na vida dele??

-Pára, você sabe muito bem que o Kamus está com o Isaac...

-Coitado desse menino! É outro que está sendo enganado!

-Kanon, pára, por favor, me escuta...

-Te escutar? Pra que? Pra você continuar mentindo?

-Kanon...

-Cala a boca! Eu te dediquei a minha vida, Saga. Eu te dei todo o amor que você jamais vai receber de outra pessoa...

-Kanon..

-Calado! Eu estou falando!

-Mas...

-Quieto! Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Saga, não comigo! Eu sou seu irmão. Mais que isso, eu sou seu homem, seu amante, seu companheiro. Você me jurou amor. É esse o tipo de amor que você me dá? Hein, Saga?

-Escuta...

-Escuta você!!! Eu aceitei ter você nos meus braços e na minha cama por todo esse tempo sem que ninguém soubesse. E por quê? Porque você não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre nós. E agora eu entendi o porquê disso...

-Disso o que?

-De não me assumir como seu homem! De não assumir pra essa droga de Santuário que nós estamos juntos! E tudo por causa do Kamus! Do seu amor pelo Kamus!

-Eu não amo o Kamus...

-Então está com ele pra se divertir? Igual está fazendo comigo? Somos apenas brinquedos participando desse seu jogo imundo?

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo...

-É claro que eu sei! Você me decepcionou, Saga, profundamente... eu te admirava, admirava ter um homem tão nobre como meu irmão gêmeo, e mais, como meu homem, meu amante.

-Mas eu sou...

-Um imbecil!! É isso o que eu sou! Imbecil por ter acreditado em você, nas suas mentiras! Você já me traiu uma vez, já traiu esse Santuário, como eu pude voltar a acreditar em você?? Me diz?

-Kanon, você está indo longe demais...

-Eu estou indo longe demais?

-Sim! Eu já fui perdoado pelos erros que cometi no passado...

-Porque todos nós acreditamos que você tivesse mudado!!! EU acreditei que você tinha mudado!

-Você vai me deixar falar?

-Claro que não!!!

-Mas Kanon...

-Calado! Pra mim chega, Saga! Acabou!

-Não...

-Acabou! Entendeu? Acabou tudo! Agora você está livre para ficar com o Kamus. Corre, vai lá contar a novidade pra ele. Aliás, grita. Grita bem alto, assim todo o Santuário vai ficar sabendo do novo casal. Vai, Saga, o que está esperando? Vai atrás do seu verdadeiro amor, vai lá! Vai Saga!!

-Kanon eu te...

Tentei falar, mas não tive tempo de terminar a frase. Kanon saiu correndo da nossa casa, chorando. Tudo por causa de um abraço. Um simples ato de coleguismo acabou com o meu namoro com o Kanon.

Bem, nossa relação não era bem um namoro. Eu confesso que errei muito com o meu irmão. Eu o amo, disso não tenho dúvida. Mas eu não queria assumir nossa relação. Por quê? Não, não é porque eu ame o Kamus ou qualquer outro homem. É porque eu tenho medo. De que? De que não nos aceitem com namorados. Eu amo o Kanon muito mais do que meu simples irmão. Eu o amo como meu homem. Eu o amo. Ele é meu homem. Sei que muitos aqui não vão aceitar isso, pois somos irmãos. Hunf, sociedade hipócrita, não percebe o quanto nosso amor é especial, profundo, delicado. Quero muito gritar para todo o mundo ouvir que eu amo o Kanon. Mas não faço isso porque não quero que ele sofra. Se algum idiota fizesse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto com o meu Kanon, eu mataria. Não posso suportar a idéia de vê-lo magoado. Não o meu Kanon. Eu o amo demais para deixá-lo sofrer. Mas que ironia. Nesse exato momento ele está sofrendo. E por minha causa.

Saí da minha casa desolado. Uma lágrima teima em se formar em meus olhos. Não vou permitir que ela caia. Não posso chorar. Comecei a caminhar e parei no jardim principal do Santuário. Minha cabeça dói. Ainda ouço o Kanon gritando. Foi a primeira vez que brigamos com tanta intensidade. Bem, na verdade nós não brigamos, foi ele quem brigou comigo. Acho incrível a capacidade que o Kanon tem de falar. Quando ele começa, não pára mais. Eu queria ter dito pra ele tudo o que sinto, mas ele não me deu oportunidade. Ah, Kanon, se você me ouvisse...

-Saga?

Um chamado me tira de meus pensamentos e me traz de volta à triste realidade. Nem preciso me virar pra ver quem me chama.

-Kamus...

-O que houve? Você está triste...

-Não estou triste – digo e tento forçar um sorriso

-Claro que está. Te conheço muito bem. O que houve?

-Não foi nada, Kamus.

-Não quer conversar?

Respiro. A vontade que tenho é de falar... preciso me abrir, contar o que está me sufocando. Mas não posso. Sei que Kamus ficará magoado ao saber que o Kanon terminou comigo por um mal entendido envolvendo a ele. Mas Kamus é meu amigo.

-Saga?

-Kamus, é possível saber quando se está amando?

-Bem...

-O que fazer para se ter certeza de que amamos uma pessoa?

-Bom...

-Quando a gente ama, a gente sofre?

-Que eu saiba...

-Quando se ama, a pessoa amada é a coisa mais importante da nossa vida, não? Ela se torna o centro de tudo o que fazemos.

-Sim...

-Foi isso o que eu fiz. Eu transformei aquele cabeça-dura no centro da minha vida. Eu já não podia viver longe dele antes de descobrir que eu o amava, mas depois, me vi totalmente preso a ele. Não posso nem imaginar a tristeza que será a minha vida se ele se afastar de mim. Eu morreria caso isso acontecesse, Kamus. Eu morreria.

-Mas Saga...

-Mas ele não entende, Kamus. Ele simplesmente não entende. Ou não quer entender. Já lhe disse várias vezes que o amo, mas ele... mesmo assim... ainda duvida dos meus sentimentos... por quê?

-Bom...

-Por que, Kamus? O que mais eu tenho de fazer para ele se convencer que eu o amo??

-Eu acho...

-Kamus, amigo, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Eu tenho de trazê-lo de volta!

-Eu...

-Kamus, por que você não diz nada???

-Porque você não deixa!!!

Suspiro. É... será que irmãos gêmeos são gêmeos até nos defeitos? Estou com a mesma tagarelice do Kanon...

-Você quer minha opinião, Saga?

-Sim.

-Você vai me deixar falar? Não vai me interromper?

-Não. Prometo.

-Às vezes, palavras não são suficientes para demonstrar nossos sentimentos.

-Como assim?

-Vamos ver o meu caso. Todos sabem que não sou bom com palavras. Não consigo, de maneira alguma, demonstrar o que sinto usando-as...

-Sim...

-Mas ai um sentimento até então desconhecido me tomou por completo. Descobri que estava amando o Isaac. Sofri muito, pois não sabia como dizer isso a ele. Você se lembra?

-Claro.

-E se lembra do que eu fiz para que ele ficasse sabendo?

-Você fez uma estátua de gelo dele, em tamanho natural, escrito "meu anjo da neve".

-Entendeu?

-Você quer que eu faça uma estátua de neve para o meu homem? Mas eu não tenho esse poder, só você...

-Saga, por favor!

-Você vai fazer a estátua?

-Saga, vou lhe dizer novamente: às vezes, palavras não são suficientes para demonstrar nossos sentimentos.

-E ae, o que eu faço?

-Se não consegue demonstrar com palavras... você demonstra com...

-Ações?

-Isso!

-Tenho de fazer algo para demonstrar o que sinto...

-Sim. E não vai ser difícil você pensar em algo, já que você conhece muito bem o Kanon.

-Sim, eu conheço melhor que ninguém o... perae! Como você sabe?

-Todos nós sabemos.

-Como?

-Você sabe mentir, Saga. Seus olhos, não.

Eu adoro esse homem! Kamus, você é uma pessoa incrível. Incrível mesmo. Acho que eu sou o único nesse Santuário que conhece realmente o Kamus. Ele se faz de frio, calculista, apenas por medo das pessoas. Quem consegue se aproximar e transpor essa barreira que ele impõe, fica completamente fascinado com a inteligência e o carisma desse ser. Sim, eu o admiro. Mas apenas como amigo. Ele é meu amigo. Amigo mesmo. É isso que eu queria que o Kanon entendesse. Kanon é o único homem da minha vida. Os outros, são apenas amigos, companheiros. Nada mais.

Preciso seguir o conselho do Kamus. Preciso pensar em algo para mostrar ao Kanon que eu o amo. Tá, mas o que eu faço? O que?

Sento-me na grama e começo a pensar. Nesse momento, uma rosa pousa suavemente na minha perna. Levanto a cabeça e vejo seu dono se aproximar de mim.

-Afrodite...

-Saga...

-Tudo bem com você?

-Tudo ótimo, como sempre! Mas acho que você não pode dizer o mesmo...

-Por que acha isso?

-Soube da sua briga com o Kanon.

-Mas... como?

-Acho que todos ouviram os gritos do Kanon... ele estava realmente magoado...

-Ele se enganou, Dite. Eu nunca o trairia.

-O ciúmes é um veneno perigoso...

-Sim...

-O que você vai fazer?

-Estou pensando. Alguma idéia?

-Sim.

-Sim?!?

Afrodite me diz o que planejou. De verdade, esse Afrodite é um gênio. Como ele consegue pensar tão rápido em uma surpresa romântica? Gostei da idéia dele. Só espero que o Kanon também aceite.

Levantamos da grama e vamos para a casa dele. Precisamos agir rápido. Conforme fomos passando pelas casas, fui chamando seus guardiões para me ajudarem. Isso tem que dar certo.

A tarde passou rápida. Já é noite e agora a pouco terminamos os preparativos para a minha declaração ao Kanon. Aldebaran e Shaka saíram para procurá-lo. Não senti seu cosmo o dia todo. Onde será que ele está? Mu também está tentando localizá-lo. MdM, Aiolia, Shura e Milo estão acertando as últimas coisas. Dite ainda está encantado com a decoração que fez na sua casa. Sim, tenho de admitir que ele tem um ótimo gosto. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer uma decoração tão... romântica. Pra onde eu olho tem rosas e corações. Não é a toa que ele é decorador oficial do Santuário.

O tempo vai passando e a minha ansiedade aumentando. Meu nervosismo está começando a dar lugar para o desespero. Onde está o Kanon? Daqui a pouco vou abrir um buraco no chão de tanto andar em círculos! Onde aquele cabeça-dura ciumento se meteu? Por Zeus, onde?

Sinto três cosmos se aproximando. É Aldebaran, Shaka e... Kanon! Eles conseguiram achá-lo. Todos tomamos nossos lugares. Eles entram na casa de Peixes.

-Mas o que o Dite quer... o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Kanon... – pego um microfone e o chamo, minha voz sai rouca.

-Que palhaçada é essa?

-Meu irmão, eu...

-Não me chame mais de seu irmão!

Ele grita e todos se assustam com sua hostilidade. Ele tenta sair da casa, mas Aldebaran o segura.

-Kanon, por favor, me escuta...

-Escutar o que? Já disse pra você me esquecer, Saga! Acabou absolutamente tudo entre nós!

-Kanon, me deixa falar...

-Não! Você ainda não entendeu, Saga? Acabou! Não tem mais volta!

-Não mesmo? – tento parecer frio, mas acho que não consegui.

-É claro que não!

-Eu sei que eu cometi alguns erros com você...

-Agora você vai confessá-los na frente de todos, Saga?

-Sim. Você vai me deixar falar?

-Nada do que você disser ou fizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

-Todos aqui sabem que eu cometi muitos erros na minha vida – começo a dizer e percebo que minha trêmula mão não vai me ajudar muito. Mas preciso continuar – Felizmente percebi a tempo tudo de errado que fiz e consegui receber o perdão de Athena e de meus amigos. Voltei para o Santuário e, com a ajuda de todos, recomecei minha vida. Achei que tinha tudo o que precisava para viver essa nova vida. Mas percebi que ainda sentia um vazio enorme no peito. Chorava todas as noites, pois tinha medo de assumir esse vazio que eu tinha e ir atrás da única pessoa que seria capaz de me fazer feliz de verdade.

Faço uma pausa para respirar. Todos estão me olhando com ternura, menos Kanon. Seu olhar é frio, distante. Não gosto quando ele fica assim, imóvel.

-Procurei muito, por todos os lugares – recomeço a falar, o coração apertando a cada nova palavra – Mas eu não queria enxergar que o meu verdadeiro amor estava aqui do meu lado.

-Belas palavras, Saga – Kanon ironiza – Mas você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em você depois de tudo?

-Passei momentos incríveis com essa pessoa – ignoro o comentário de Kanon e continuo falando – Com ele aprendi o que realmente significa amar. Não falo do amor fraterno, pois esse eu sempre tive por ele. Mas falo do amor carnal, que somente duas almas gêmeas podem conhecer. Tenho de admitir que Kanon e eu somos muitos mais que irmãos gêmeos. Sim, somos almas gêmeas que precisam ficar juntas. Eu preciso de você, Kanon.

-Tarde demais, Saga.

Kanon diz e caminha na direção da saída. Mais uma vez Aldebaran impede sua passagem. Tenho de agradecê-lo muito depois porque, se não fosse o Alde barrando e metendo medo no Kanon, meu irmão já teria ido embora há muito tempo.

-Eu ainda não terminei, Kanon – digo com a voz alterada – Aiolia, por favor...

Aiolia começa a tocar na guitarra os primeiros acordes de uma canção. Começo a cantar timidamente os primeiros versos da música.

_**Time, it needs time**_

_**To remake your love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there...**_

_**Love, only love**_

_**Can remake your love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there...**_

_Tempo, é preciso tempo_

_Para refazer seu amor de novo_

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá_

_Amor, apenas amor_

_Pode refazer seu amor de novo_

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá_

Aiolia continua com a guitarra, sendo seguido por Milo no baixo, MdM na outra guitarra e Shura na bateria.

_**Fight, baby I fight**_

_**To win back your love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there...**_

_**Love, only love**_

_**Can break down the walls someday**_

_**I will be there, I will be there.**_

_**If we'd go again all the way from the start**_

_**I would try to change things that killed our love**_

_**Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!**_

_**Is there really no chance to start once again?**_

_**I'm loving you.**_

_**Try, baby try**_

_**To trust in my love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there...**_

_**Love our love**_

_**Just shouldn't be thrown away**_

_**I will be there, I will be there...**_

_**If we'd go again all the way from the start**_

_**I would try to change things that killed our love**_

_**Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!**_

_**Is there really no chance to start once again?**_

_**I'm loving you**_

_Luto, baby eu luto_

_Para ganhar seu amor de novo_

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá_

_Amor, apenas amor_

_Pode quebrar as paredes um dia_

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá_

_Se nós fizéssemos todo o caminho desde o inicio_

_Eu tentaria mudar as coisas que mataram o nosso amor_

_Seu orgulho construiu uma parede tão forte que eu não consigo ultrapassar_

_Realmente não há chance de começarmos de novo?_

_Eu estou te amando_

_Tente, baby tente_

_Confiar em meu amor novamente_

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá_

_Amor, nosso amor_

_Não deveria ser jogado fora_

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá_

_Se nós fizéssemos todo o caminho desde o inicio_

_Eu tentaria mudar as coisas que mataram o nosso amor_

_Seu orgulho construiu uma parede tão forte que eu não consigo ultrapassar_

_Realmente não há chance de começarmos de novo?_

_Eu estou te amando_

Os meninos continuam tocando e eu suspiro. Todos os outros cavaleiros estão sorrindo, menos Kanon. Ele continua com o olhar frio, continua imóvel. Não consigo decifrar a expressão que está no rosto dele. E isso me desespera. Sinto que vou chorar. Mas eu não posso. Não agora.

Afrodite faz um sinal pra mim. Preciso executar a segunda parte do plano. Respiro profundamente e peço para os meninos pararem de tocar. Olho para Kanon e me preparo para falar:

-Kanon...

Ele pisca. Parece que ele estava em outro mundo e voltou a esse com o meu chamado. Será que ele não ouviu nada do que eu cantei?

-Kanon... – eu o chamo novamente e ele meche a cabeça, me encarando.

-Diga – Sua voz ainda sai com hostilidade.

-Eu... – tento falar, mas estou apavorado.

-Diga, Saga.

Todos estão me olhando. É agora.

-Quer se casar comigo?

Pronto, consegui falar. Olho com insegurança para Kanon, ele ainda continua com aquele maldito olhar frio. Droga, será que ele não ouviu?

-Kanon, você quer se casar comigo? – eu repito.

Ele abaixa a cabeça. Ainda bem que ele fez um movimento! Ele olha para mim e sorri. Não consigo decifrar esse sorriso dele. Respiro.

Kanon descruza os braços e caminha na minha direção. Eu respiro fundo novamente. Ele pára a poucos centímetros de mim. Ele ergue um dos braços e me soca. Eu caio no chão. Mas não pela força do soco, mas pelo susto que levei. Não esperava essa reação do Kanon. As lágrimas que eu tanto me esforcei para segurar, finalmente correm soltas pelo meu rosto.

Aiolia tenta ir para cima do meu irmão, mas eu levanto e o detenho.

-Mas Saga, ele não podia ter feito isso!

-Aiolia, deixa. É um direito dele.

Todos estão olhando perplexos para o Kanon. Droga, falhei. Não consegui. Eu tentei, mas parece que realmente eu perdi o meu Kanon. Perdi o meu amor.

Ergo a cabeça e o encaro. Ele também está chorando. Por quê? Não sei, mas algo me diz para eu tentar de novo.

-Kanon, quer se casar comigo? – pergunto pela terceira vez.

Ele avança novamente na minha direção. Preparo-me para receber outro soco e... Kanon me abraça. Não consigo acreditar. Ele me abraçou! Sinto seu corpo balançar com os seus soluços. Passo meus braços pela sua cintura e o trago para mais perto de mim. Agora, não consigo saber quem está chorando mais, se sou eu ou se é ele. Nós dois trememos com os soluços.

Nos separamos do abraço e ele me encara, ainda com aquele olhar indecifrável.

-Você tem certeza do que acabou de dizer, Saga? – Ele me pergunta com a voz rouca.

-Tenho.

-Mas casamento é um compromisso...

-Muito sério. E é pra vida toda.

-Você está mesmo disposto a...

-Te assumir para todos como meu homem? Claro.

-Saga...

Dite se aproxima e me entrega uma caixinha. Eu a dou para Kanon e ele a abre. Eu pego uma das argolas douradas e coloco em seu dedo.

-Nós estamos...

-Sim, Kanon, estamos noivos.

-E todos aqui...

-Todos aqui estão de prova.

-A partir de hoje...

-Você será apenas meu e eu, apenas seu.

-Para...

-Sempre.

-Saga, você vai me deixar falar?

-Não.

Digo e lhe dou um beijo. Todos batem palma. Ouço Afrodite chorando. Ah, Afrodite, tenho de lhe agradecer muito. Não só a você, mas a todos os meus amigos. Se não fosse pela ajuda de vocês, eu não estaria com o Kanon nos meus braços nesse momento.

Paramos o beijo e ele sorri. Dessa vez, seu sorriso é sincero. Consigo ver a felicidade brilhando em seus olhos. Como eu esperei por isso.

-Tenho de agradecer a todos aqui pela linda surpresa, especialmente ao Kamus – Kanon diz e sorri.

-Ao Kamus? – Eu gelo de medo – Por quê?

-Porque se não fosse por esse mal entendido, você nunca teria me pedido em casamento, não é?

-Bem...

-É melhor você não responder – Ele diz e me beija novamente.

Na minha cabeça, apenas um pensamento: Kamus, amigão... valeu por mais essa ajuda.

_**Fim**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ai está. Minha primeira fic Saga e Kanon. _

_Conforme as exigências da fic, tentei fazer o Kanon e o Saga tagarelas (confesso que me inspirei no meu irmão, que também é de gêmeos )_

_Ahhh, e tinha que ter o meu amadíssimo Kamus no meio, hihhihihihi_

_Espero que gostem ._

_02/12/06_


End file.
